Talk:Frecklewish/1
Concerns *History needs expansion Done. }} 22:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *Eye color, if possible *Needs quotes Done! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) *Needs main quote Taken care of :) Raffyjack123 21:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Fake? I really think that this cat isn't actually part of the book. In the alleigances, I saw a hunch of cats with weird name such as MacGryvor who someone obviously made up! Cats don't know what freckles are!XxdovesongXX 00:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) She's a former kittypet. And they're real. The SkyClan's Destiny browse inside came out: http://browseinside.harpercollins.com/index.aspx?isbn13=9780061699948 --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 00:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) And it's even published now [[User:Willowpool16|'W'''illow]][[User talk:Willowpool16|poo'l']] 00:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well of course I know it's published! I posted that ages ago. 08:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat? When does it say she is no longer a MC apprentice? If my memory suffices, Echosong is still alive. She should only be listed as a medicine cat apprentice, right? 23:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you on this. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']] 00:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) That's true!!! We need herbs in her charart! D:[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Frecklewish! When is the manga about her coming? Sometime in novemeber. I think that we should just add her name, Frecklewish to her medicine cat apprentice names, like with Flametail because we have no evidence that Echosong is dead. ScarletwindStep into theLight 20:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Echosong is alive though. She was in the Magnas. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 05:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Should Ebonyclaw be listed as her former mentor, since Echosong is her mentor now? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 17:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I think it is fine the way it is Sunleaf. i think that since Firestar and Sandstorm didnt have a lot of time on they're paws they didnt tell the skyclan cats everything so they had to wing it... make sense? medicine cat name? Since we have no evidence that Echosong is dead, she shouldn't have her medicine cat name. I mean that her mca names frecklepaw and frecklewish can stay up, but frecklewish should just be added to her mca names and the tag of medicine cat should be taken down. ♌The Star that cannot Return to the Heavens♌ 19:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Outside of Project Charart, including in the books themselves, a medicine cat is considered a full one as soon they get their medicine cat name, even if they still are an apprentice. -- 21:29, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I think that Frecklewish can be the medicine cat too,because Leafpool still got her name even though Cinderpelt was still alive. Charart I'm just wondering, the MCA charart looks like it has a lot less lighting...It's just a thought, I'm not criticizing anyone. Please correct me if I'm wrong. [[User:Willowpool16|'W'illow]][[User talk:Willowpool16|poo'l']] 05:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, actually this is true. The MCA charart uses a different earpink and a darker shade of brown. Sorry, no criticism meant. Could someone fix this? I don't have the software. Dazzlewing 09:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Trivia? I noticed that this page has no trivia and trust me, there is some. In the back of SkyClan's Destiny where the manga is, Frecklewish helps Leafstar and in gray scale, she looks spotted. Somebody can put that in. Vixenblaze 16:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Leggy? Her description says leggy. Wouldn't ''long legged be a better word for this? Since I just joined PC, I would like to do it.--Featherstorm9678 21:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 I was wondering that awhile ago, but I checked the cite and that's exactly what it says, and we go by what the book says. owo 21:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC)